Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Population/ Migration
__TOC__ Copy of linked table Population Control Panel Despotism is the most sever, which is caused by the combination of Low Wages, High Unemployment & High Taxes. The usual way of becoming a Despot is to use/overuse Watchtowers to suppress the People, while ignoring the mounting conditions that are causing their Unrest. City Leader Popularity would likely suffer as a result. Once the People start to dislike their Leader, this 'tag' will likely become evident/paramount. Generally, at Very Easy; a Wage of 'Very Low' may be acceptable with a Tax Rate around 'Very High' and 'Unemployment' about 50%. For each 'Difficulty Level' increase, Workers will expect better conditions. At Very Hard difficulty; Wages at 'Very High', Taxes at 'Outrageous' & Unemployment below 10% is sustainable. Low Wages is caused by setting the Wages below the Worker expectations. The expectation can be modified during the game by scripts that display "Workers expect less" or "Workers expect more". The Mission starts at an 'expectation level' that is modified by the 'Difficulty Level' and is influenced by the 'Taxation' & 'Unemployment' levels, somewhat. Higher Wages equals more people are willing to work, so be aware of this linkage. In raising wages, unemployment will increase. High Unemployment is caused by too many people, too high of a wage rate or not enough working structures. Changing Wages may just shift the problematic condition to a Low Wages issue. Deleting housing is wasteful of the treasury. Building useful structures is the better option. Better Planning would have avoided the situation. High Taxes are simple enough to fix. Just lower them and check Wages/Unemployment are balanced as well. If the Player is an 'Unpopular Leader' then address the other issues as well. Making money by Trade is a good alternative to Taxation. Debt starts to become an issue after 1 year of being in the "red". Eventually, it can cause the Player to "Lose the Mission". Fix is MAKING A PROFIT and spending within your means. Again, good planning is important. Low Feng Shui rating is a Planning and placement issue. Perhaps restart the mission if its too expensive to fix. If the Rating is 'Auspicious' or above then the Player may have an 'Unpopular Leader' issue, where Feng Shui is the biggest issue. Food perhaps check your Food distribution and supply estimates. Unlikely to happen, perhaps after an Earthquake or Flood by inattentive Players. Unpopular Leaders may get this because the way Food reserves are calculated by the program(poorly). Festival is unlikely to happen in a stable city. Entertainment system would likely be stressed beyond reason as cheapskates can play 20+ years without throwing a festival and never see a migration issue notice. Look for City Leader Unpopularity issues for a number of conditions which Festivals is just the biggest one. Perhaps the Player is a borderline 'Despot'. More Migration messages Did you notice that City Hygiene isn't mentioned? Well, it does play a role in modifying 'City Leader Popularity'. Also, excessive number of Watchtower & poor Entertainment coverage can modify 'City Leader Popularity'. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor General schema